Bunny Days
by DeCaf M4
Summary: Another story I requested from Abura. A girl undergoes a procedure with some interesting side effects. Now she sees her male lopunny friend in new ways.


**Bunny Days**

For legal reasons pokemon belongs to nintendo. the characters belong to DecafJava and the storyline was written by abura. Revised by HinnyMule and if you read and your not eighteen not my fault

*RING!* was the noise that woke a teenage girl out of her dreams. Sighing she let it go to the answering machine,  
"Oi! Jade pick up I know you're there… pick up it's important", rolling her eyes she grabbed the phone, "what is it this time Ron?"  
"I just finished something BIG you gotta grab Claus and get down here"  
"But it's six in the fucking morning" Jade whined.  
"Trust me, it's worth it, we'll be setting history, and don't forget Claus". Ron replied.  
Jade got up and walked to the bathroom, after a quick shower she walked into the living room and looked at Claus as he slept on the couch.  
"Hey Claus, get up, Ron's got something for us!"  
The Lopunny craned his neck to look at her with questioning eyes.  
"Ron called and said get you and come over." Jade said.  
Claus rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.  
"Hey! I said get up!" Jade insisted.

An hour later Jade and Claus were standing in Ron's basement surrounded by odd tubes and machines. Ron was looking Claus over while asking Jade questions.  
"First have you ever had a blood transfusion, second has Claus, and third can you stop touching my computer."  
Jade sighed, "No, no, and fine, I'll stop if you'll answer why we're here."  
Ron pulled out a syringe and took a blood sample from Claus.  
"Well, I think I have created a way to alter the human mind to speak with a Pokémon. But currently my hypothesis leads me to believe that a DNA sample from a Pokémon; plus some other chemicals, can alter the human mind into understanding the Pokémon language of whatever species the sample came from".  
Ron added some chems and Claus's blood sample to a common household blender.  
Jade grinned, "Well, trying to save a buck I see."  
Ron Finished the blending process and poured the mixture into a sterile syringe.  
"Yeah yeah, stow it and keep your chin up", he placed the syringe at her jugular, "I'm putting it into your jugular to allow the serum to travel with your blood throughout your body hopefully altering your DNA".  
Jade cringed as the needle pierced her skin, "Does it have to be the neck? Can't I just drink it?"  
Ron finished injecting the serum, "See ya big baby, it's over now, let's see how fast it works, Oi Claus get your sorry arse over here!" Claus went and stood by Ron and Jade. "Okay Jade, try it out"  
"Okay Claus, say something"  
Claus's lips moved as if he was talking but all that came out was the words Lopunny.  
"Well Ron, your test failed" Jade said.  
Ron scoffed "I didn't expect it to work instantaneously, go home and check in the morning, but whatever you do don't take any medicine".

Later at Jade's house Jade, Claus and her parents were sitting down to dinner. "Claus do you want an Oran berry?" Claus gave her the evil eye as he once again spoke, to no avail.  
Jade's mother raised an eyebrow, "Jade honey why do you keep talking to your Lopunny like he will talk back?"  
Jade quickly blushed "Oh nothing, am I talking weird? I didn't notice"  
Her dad joined in "are you sure you're feeling alright you look a little pale?"  
"I'm feeling fine just a little tired, I think I'll turn in early" she stood up, "Come on Claus". Up in her room Jade pulled out a bottle of melatonin, "Here we go this should put me to sleep." (For those of you who don't know, melatonin is a natural sleep drug.) She took two pills and closed her eyes.  
The following morning Jade woke up itching like crazy,and upon scratching her arms she found them covered in thick fluffy cream colored fur "The fuck?" She tried to stand, but lost her balance, walking on all fours to the vanity mirror she saw her entire body was covered in brown fur except for her arms, her legs, her eyebrows; which had grown huge, those were covered in a cream colored fur. Her hair and ears had melded together and gotten really long "Wha-Ron, I am going to fucking kill you!" She went to hit the mirror, but her ears hit it for her. "Interesting." A thought crossed her mind. Walking on all fours into the living room she tapped Claus awake.  
His eyes snapped open, and his mouth hung open in shock  
"What the hell happened to you?" Claus said.  
Jade grinned "Hey I understood that!" Jade replied.  
"You did?" Claus said.  
"That too." Jade said.  
Claus looked at her misshapen body "You look like my sister!"  
"I didn't know you had a sis- never mind we have to go see Ron." Jade said.  
Claus sighed "I hate that guy… oh that's right you can understand me now".

The trip to Ron's took twice as long because Jade had to sneak through the woods to get to Ron's back door. Once there she hit the door with her ear a moment later Ron was standing in the doorway staring in disbelief.  
"Jade? Is that you?"  
"No, I'm the Easter bunny." Jade said.  
Ron looked confused, "What did you say?"  
"I said I'm the Easter bunny jackass!" Jade snapped back.  
"Uh-oh I don't understand you." He looked at her for a moment, "Nice tail, come on I need to run some tests." He led Jade and Claus to the basement lab, "Okay I need to see your anatomy, take off the clothes"  
"What!?!" Jade said indignantly.  
Claus scoffed "told you I don't like this guy, come on let's leave."  
Jade shook her head, "No, this is my best chance to get fixed." She tried balancing on two feet as she pulled of her shirt and pants. As Ron stood there looking at her Jade felt another pair of eyes appraising her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Claus intently staring at her, and what was weird was that some part of her wanted him to stare. Ron took a small blood sample and put it under a microscope.  
"Okay, this is all guess work here but from the looks of things I think it would be safe to assume you took some medicine that resulted in an advance in the genetic property, what's worse is that it's still going, albeit at a slower rate now, but eventually your humanity will be nothing but a memory. And I'm sorry there is nothing I can do physically; or chemically, to repair the changes." A noise from upstairs spooked Ron, "Go, you got to get out before my mom see's you." He pointed to a window.

Jade ended up naked walking on all fours through the woods, Claus was following close behind on his two feet. She was contemplating what to do when she heard Claus say,  
"I'm sorry."  
"For wh- ahh." She felt Claus's breath on her sex, and a split second later he slid his tongue over the outer layer of her snatch "No, ahh" she moaned aloud, but inside she was feeling wonderful, that desire she had felt when he stared at her was back. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to claim her. Claus was really going at it, moving his tongue in a swirling motion, sticking it as far as it would go inside her, drinking in her juices that had started flowing. He pulled out his tongue and kissed her 'lips'. Jade had had all she could take,  
"Claus take me now!" She gasped.  
Claus pulled his mouth away from her sex, and asked "Are you sure?" But without waiting for her reply he placed the tip of his erect member to her entrance, and pressing forward he eased into her and a smile crossed his face as he heard her moan.  
Jade was in bliss it had been months since she had been fucked, but this was better than ever, she could barely think straight, it felt so good and Claus was strong. Her breast were rocking in motion with his thrust, the faster he went the wetter she got and he was dripping pre inside her. She finally gave out and an orgasm shook her whole body as her snatch clenched around Claus holding him there as he went over the edge and cummed inside of her. He pulled out and fell back against a tree.  
"Claus that was the best" Jade proclaimed. She looked and saw Claus was exhausted, but still erect as a flag pole, and covered in a combination of his and her fluids. She bent down and started to return the favor for what he did earlier. The taste of his cum; plus her own juices, was a salty sweet liquid which she happily drank up. She discovered her tongue was so flexible she could do all sorts of wonderful things to Claus's member. She was bobbing her head up and down when she heard Claus's breath shorten and his body tense up, and a moment later fresh salty cum shot into her mouth and down her throat she pulled his cock out of her mouth and licked him clean.

Claus was leaning up against a tree holding Jade in a tight embrace with his long fluffy ears, "To tell the truth Jade I always loved you even before you changed. I was going to try and talk to you but when you took off your clothes and walked around exposing your sex I just couldn't restrain myself."  
Jade put her fingers to his lips, "Don't apologize I wanted it."  
"We should get back to your house." Claus said as he started to stand up.  
"No my parents would send me to some lab to get poked and prodded… but you could teach me how to live in the wild like you used to." Jade said as she laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.  
It went on like that for weeks, Jade realized one of the side effects of altering her mind was an increase in libido, so much to Claus's, as well as her enjoyment, she couldn't go more than a couple of days without making love with Claus. They had found a hollow under a tree big enough to suit them comfortably, and as time went by Jade turned more and more into a Lopunny. She even learned to balance on two feet like a normal Lopunny. But one day Jade awoke in the middle of the night with a feeling similar to fire between her legs.

Claus's eyes snapped open as he felt Jade sit on him her pussy rubbing up against his sheath "Already honey?" With Jade practically sitting on his member he had grown erect into her as she started to move up and down on him, taking all of him in enveloping his cock in the warmth of her depths, and working in union they formed a sort of rhythm motion. Jade leaned down and kissed him long and passionately, his tongue found its way into her mouth. Jade pulled herself off of him to the tip of the head before ramming herself down one last time, they climaxed in union both practically screaming in lust and love. The burning feeling between Jade's legs was gone, but unknown to either her or Claus some of his sperm fertilized a few of her eggs and several months later she bore three beautiful Buneary's two girls Claus named Nika and Sari and a boy Claus called Faust.  
Jade looked from her new children to Claus "My beloved Claus, Ron's experiment was the best thing that ever happened to me"  
Claus looked at his new children, and then to Jade, "You have given me the best feeling anyone can experience in this life, and that is love, not only that you have given me a family. You are the best thing to me"


End file.
